


a fed and his CI

by daisy (Lea12)



Series: but everyone else (basically detectives/agents and criminals au) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I like Wylla, I love Theon and Robb, I wanna dye my hair green again, Wylla is awesome, Wynafryd will be explored more in the next fic, but only for one dinner, even if it always turns out super ugly, it's more of a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/daisy
Summary: Wylla is a good CI. Reliable, trustworthy, connections to everything. Green hair, piercings, too revealing clothing sometimes, a look he can't figure out, tall and thin, pretty smart.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Wynafryd Manderly, Wylla Manderly&Robb Stark, Wylla Manderly/Robb Stark
Series: but everyone else (basically detectives/agents and criminals au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	a fed and his CI

**Author's Note:**

> Will you pretty please fill out these forms? It's fanfic/ship stuff, writing block stuff, some other things... Pretty please? Please? I'll be incredibly thankful.
> 
> https://forms.gle/JxVmkji4ZkujBA5S8

Wylla is a good CI, he will admit that. She's reliable, honest, somehow knows everything and everyone (or can find out), trustworthy enough to help him.

  
  


Her sister has (or has, he really isn't sure) a thing going on with Theon, he only needs to know if there's a shady thing going, as in criminal activity.

That's how they met, through Theon, or rather, he was investigating Theon and she was their lead.

  
  


A green haired girl, three years younger than him but still in college (she literally changed her majors three times), lives in a flat that has a distinct smell of pot, cigarettes, sex and salt water, for some reason.

Oakheart and him investigated her and she spent the entire time, giggling, flirting with them, acting like a stoner teen and they both gave up, arresting her and letting Brienne have a try with her (she managed to get through her and they were a step closer to catching Theon and his group).

  
  


He isn't really sure how or why she became his CI, instead of Brienne's (or Theon's, after they caught him, since he is involved with her sister), since Brienne managed to crack her. She left him her number and a kiss on the cheek, maybe that's why.

  
  


Alright, so. He needed a date for the Thanksgiving dinner and Theon mentioned Wylla and Wynafryd are going to back to the North for the holidays too.

"What makes you think I would want to bring girls who are obviously involved with criminals to my family's Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Don't get greedy, Robb, you get one of them. Hey, maybe Catelyn will let you off the hook if you bring her epitome of what she certainly doesn't want in a wife for her sons."

"Wynafryd is pretty and my mom would like her." He says.

"Wyn is beautiful and your mom would love her. I was talking about Wylla." Robb nose scrunches at the thought of Wylla meeting his family. "Nose scrunching, woah. Now imagine what kind of reaction Catelyn would have. Holy shit, imagine Ned's reaction, probably a grunt, but like, the -are your for real, son?- grunt."

"I hate that you call my parents by their first names."

"Don't hate me because your parents like me."

"They don't like you." Robb says, noticing Theon's smirk and warns him. "Don't you dare."

"Fine, fine. Look, I'm fine with lending you Wyn if you want and she probably will say yes, but for a price. I'm just saying, if you want Catelyn off your back, Wylla is perfect."

"You're coming with me, you know that, right? I don't think anyone wants to babysit you during the holidays."

"What? I was looking forward to spending my Christmas in Dorne and Quentyn's sister giving me- _ouch_." Theon hand goes to his other arm, where Robb punched him. "I'm sure Oakheart and I will manage."

"He's not staying here."

"I'm sure Brienne and I will manage?" Robb shakes his head. "Stannis?" Robb gives him a look and Theon nods. "Yeah, _no_. I did miss Cat and Ned. But... are you sure? I mean-"

"You're still part of our family."

* * *

"Imagine how cool would it be if we got married to sisters? That'd make us brothers, aye?" Theon says, while they're on a plane and he's trying to sleep.

"I'm not marrying Wylla. And you're not marrying Wynafryd."

"Don't be jealous because I'm going to marry the more beautiful sister. I'm sure the green hair phase will pass. I hope it will pass."

"I'm going to rephrase this. Wynafryd isn't going to marry you."

"She will need to make an honorable man of me someday." Robb scoffs.

"You aren't honorable."

"Not now. But I will be, when someone puts a ring on it." Robb scoffs again.

"Also, where is your honor? Our dates are in the second class and we're in the first class."

"Because Stannis bought our tickets. Now shut up, I want to sleep."

"Aren't you supposed to keep an eye on me?" Theon pipes in again.

"I can handcuff us together, if you want." He says, tone slightly suggestive, because he _knows_ Theon.

"Kinky. But I think you should buy me a dinner first before we jump into kinky stuff."

"You're getting dinner every night for a week, so..."

"If I go check become a member of mile high club off my bucket list-"

"Like you aren't a member yet?"

"Stop slut-shaming me-" Theon goes into his high pitch voice and he groans.

"Whatever will stop you from annoying me." He can feel Theon rolling his eyes, but also his presence leaving and he relaxes, drifting into sleep when he feels a body slipping into a seat next to him and he sighs.

"You finish that quickly, huh?"

"Sometimes, when I'm really wet and horny. Or really sore from multiple orgasms. But I don't see why that is relevant now. Unless you want us to work through our imaginary sex life so we can provide an authentic performance." He hears Wylla's voice and he sits straight in his seat, opening his eyes and looking at her. She smiling at him, that smile that can be sweet and sly at the same time, he can never tell.

"Wylla." He says, swallowing hard, trying to put himself in a professional mindset.

"Robb." She says, sweetly or slyly. "My sister is fucking your best friend and I'm bored and you're fun, for a fed who wanted to put me in jail." She says it like it's the most normal thing, she says everything in the obvious, normal tone.

"You do realize that you should go to jail, right?" He says and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm a good actress, you know. If you want me to act a certain way, I can. In front of your family. Or in bedroom, you _are_ handsome and I would like to find out how you look like naked."

"You're my CI." Wylla shrugs.

"You won't have to pay for sex. I'm not a prostitute. But, I did work in a strip club once, which might prove useful to you, in professional or private sense-"

"God, I hate Theon." Robb lets out an exasperated sigh.

"I hate my sister too sometimes. I can talk about numerous topics, ranging from quantum physics and psychology to internalized racism and pot."

"I know that, yes."

"If you want your mother to hate me, I can talk about my former sexual partners, which are-"

"Don't worry, she will hate you the moment she sees you." Wylla pouts at that.

* * *

Wylla is a good CI because she is reliable, honest, somehow knows everything and everyone (or can find out) and trustworthy.

But otherwise, he doesn't really like her. It's not because of her looks or anything superficial like that.

It's that she's chatty, but not in the bubbly way, more in the deadpan, serious tone where you aren't sure if she's honest or leading you on the wrong trail (that was his problem with her, it's still a huge problem he has when working with her, but she has never given him a bad info).

But her sexual propositions and deadpan flirting don't miss him, he just gives her a warning look and she gives him that sweet/sly smile.

  
  


"My mom is going to hate her so much, right? Do you think she'll think of disowning me?" He asks, as Theon and him are settling in his room.

"Uh... She'll think about it, most certainly. But she won't do it. We'll say you're going through a phase and job is very stressful."

"Yeah, which is why I'm fucking my CI."

"Fucking or dating? There's a difference. You don't bring someone you fuck to Thanksgiving dinner."

"I don't think I will be able to do it."

" _Pretend_ you're dating Wylla or pretend you're dating _Wylla_?"

"Both. It's not that she's _bad_ -"

"It's Wylla, that's worse than bad. But it's better than Cat constantly trying to set you up on the dates, right?"

"Debatable."

"You're getting cold feet, you coward. Man up."

* * *

His mom hates her.

Wylla walks in with her freshly dyed green hair, smelling of pot and chocolate and perfume, a new piercing (this one on her nose) and wearing something that she would wear to a club, smiling that sweet/sly smile.

His mother's specific stern smile drops when she sees her and when she notices Wynafryd, who looks incredibly classy in her dress, her special smile is back again.

"Oh, you must be Robb's girlfriend. So lovely to meet you." His mother says, going to hug Wynafryd and Theon chuckles, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and Wynafryd gives her an apologetic smile.

"No, I am. Wylla Manderly." Wylla smiles the sly smirk disguised as a sweet one, and he thinks his mother died inside a little.

"Oh." His mother says and Wylla mocks her, smiling, lacing her fingers with Robb's.

"We use condoms, if you're worried I'll become part of your family until death. Or divorce. Not that I ever want to get married, marriage is-"

"Wylla, love, why don't I introduce you to the rest of my family, huh?" He intervenes, holding Wylla's gaze, warning and she smiles the smile.

* * *

Robb falls down on his bed, groaning and Theon starts laughing.

"This Thanksgiving was fantastic. Fuck popcorn, you don't need popcorn when there's turkey and Catelyn's deadly looks. Holy shit, when Wylla started talking about dyeing her p-"

"Please stop."

"Next time you could bring Brienne."

"You're crossing the line." He warns Theon, look stern.

"I didn't mean it like that. She's a nice girl, right? A total opposite of Wylla, just to mess with Catelyn a little."

"I think I'm done messing with my mother."

"I'm sure you are. Bran seemed to like her." Theon adds, with a hopeful tone.

"Because she went through every major possible and he likes debates. Fuck, I just want to sleep."

"Do you want a good night kiss? Since your fake girlfriend didn't give you one?" Theon teases.

"Fuck off."

"Your loss, I'm a good kisser."

"You're not as good as you think you are." Robb says, turning off the light, sending him a kiss.

"Fuck you."

* * *

Wylla is a good CI. Reliable, honest, somehow knows everything and everyone (or can find out), trustworthy, easy to find, easy to step into contact.

Two months after that Thanksgiving dinner, he is standing in front of her apartment, thinking about all the ways he could not mention that dinner.

"Hello, Robb. Are you here for sex? I hope you are, I'm really horny." She says, the dry tone ever-present.

"I need info." Wylla rolls her eyes, sighing, but lets him in.

"Of course you do. I need a dick in me, do you think everyone gets what they need in life?" Wylla says, her look heavy and he thinks she might be high. "I'm not high, if that's what you're thinking. Just fucked up over college."

"You plan on switching majors again?"

"No. What do you need, agent Stark?"

"If you're not doing okay-"

"Are you circumcised? I think you are." She looks at him, lighting a cigarette.

"Do you want me to call Wyn? You don't seem okay?" She starts crying, but pulls herself into a sweet/sly smile.

"No. I just wanna fuck."

"Yeah, okay, I'm going to tell Theon to talk with Wyn-"

"Who do you want me to rat out now?"

"Mance Ryder." Wylla whistles.

"Big fish. I'm not familiar with him, not in person. But I'll talk with those who are, deal? God, you're so handsome."

"Thanks. Uhm, get better?"

"Yeah. Get a girlfriend, loser."

* * *

Wylla is a good CI. Reliable, trustworthy, connections to everything. Green hair, piercings, too revealing clothing sometimes, a look he can't figure out, tall and thin, pretty smart.

She's arrested in a protest and she calls him, asking if being a CI means some kind of immunity and he pulls some strings to get her off.

"Thank you. I hope we're even now. You got me out of jail and I got that uptight redhead off your back, right?"

"Sure." Wylla hums, looking at him, pouting, a heavy look in her eyes.

She pulls him into a chaste kiss and when he doesn't pull away, she pulls him down to meet her in a deeper one and his hands go around her waist.

She's the one who pulls away first, laughing and looks at him, smile sweet, he believes it to be genuine.

"I wanted to know what it'd feel like. Now that I'm a free woman after being in jail." He laughs at her dry delivery and she laughs at him.

"A fed and his CI, right? No emotions except annoyance?" She says, smile sweet and sly again, offering him a pinky finger.

"Yeah." He smiles back and they pinky swear, he guesses.

**Author's Note:**

> That guy and I can apparently be decent to each other if it's about educational purposes. Which is so fucked, that that's what we turned into.
> 
> How are you, random strangers?


End file.
